Computer systems are often used to perform complex numerical calculations. One such application of this is in processing of recorded seismic data traces. Seismic datasets are often very large, containing many millions of acoustic wave recordings. Applications processing such datasets are very time consuming due to the large amount of data that must be processed and complex operations that must be performed.